Crossbows
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction Crossbows initially do more base damage than other weapons, but they don't receive the same damage bonuses from player skills like other ranged or melee weapons, and so they quickly fall behind. On horseback, crossbows may be fired in an arc of roughly 250 degrees. This arc starts 90 degrees to your right and ends 160 degrees to your left, making it impossible to fire directly behind your horse. Remember a crossbow requires Bolts to be used. Piercing through a shield Using ranged weapons at close range will sometimes completely by-pass shields due to the penetration power of their projectile speed. Technically any ranged weapon can, but it requires the projectile to hit the shield at over ~50 projectile speed in order to penetrate most shields. Most bows and crossbows have enough velocity to penetrate shields, but only at very close range or/and against low resistance shields. Shield resistance is added to that amount, so vs steel shields or similar hardy shields you shouldn't be seeing shield penetrations except at near point blank shots with high velocity projectiles. Ammunition matters as well, as some preserve their velocity better and are more likely to penetrate shields at longer distances. Numbers For a crossbow to penetrate a shield it's damage will have to be above 30 + 3*(shield's armor). What this means is that without taking speed bonus (you running towards the shooter) into account a loomed crossbowman at close range will probably shoot through shields with less than 20 resistance (30 + 20*3 = 90 damage). At under 15 shield resistance (30 + 15*3 = 75 damage) you start to seriously risk getting your shield penetrated by a bolt. Stats *'Name:' The name of the weapon. *'Base Price': Is a illustrative price. It will be available in the marketplace for a higher price than this and sold for lower than this. **'The buying and selling price' is influenced by the city and the trade skill, as well as the modifiers. *'Weight:' Affects overall encumbrance (the speed at which you travel). This also increases the delay after parrying or blocking before another attack can be made with the weapon. Blocking a high weight weapon with a low weight weapon results in a short stun period. With the roles reversed, the result is a standard block of the lighter weapon. The weight of the weapon also affects its ability to crush through blocks. For most ranged weapons outside of those with melee capability, the weight only serves to encumber the wielder. *'Damage:' **'Cutting ©:' Cutting weapons often do bonus damage against lightly armored targets, but deal significantly lower damage to heavily armored assailants (compared to piercing and blunt damage). **'Pierce (p):' Piercing weapons have higher armor penetration than cutting weapons without losing as much effectiveness against lightly armored targets compared to blunt weapons. **'Blunt (b):' Blunt weapons have highest armor penetration and do lower damage against lightly armored targets. These weapons will always knockout the target; there is no way to kill a target with blunt damage. This makes these weapons the only reliable way to capture Prisoners, since a charging horse doesn't deal enough damage to reliably knockout enemies. Additionally, blunt weapons have a chance of knocking a target over depending on the weapon's weight and speed. *'Speed rating:' For ranged weapons without a melee mode, this only shows the rate of fire and reload speed of the weapon *'Missile Speed:' This determines how fast fired projectiles will travel. Higher rating will increase the distance a missile can travel and the chances of it bypassing a blocking defender's shield. *'Requires strength:' The level of strength the player/companion needs to be able to equip the weapon. List of Crossbows The crossbows held in grey rows are used for training camps and tournaments, so they won't be found in any troops nor stores. Crossbow Modifiers Modifiers are labels added on to a weapon that will either enhance or degrade the subject item. Not all weapons have all modifiers. These bonuses / penalties are all for the weapon without modifiers. Special Crossbows Mettenheim Arbalest - obtained upon joining a Knighthood Order and talking to the knight when having 350 or higher Crossbow Weapon Proficiency. It can be obtained as well looted from Mettenheim Heavy Crossbow, but their drop chance and the probability to find these is small. Category:Weapons Category:Crossbows